1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control device that controls displaying of an image provided to an occupant of a moving object, a projection device, and a non-transitory storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-123761, for example) has been known for detecting brightness around a vehicle (an example of a moving object) by using an illuminance sensor mounted in the vehicle, and deciding a display color of a displayed image depending on the detected condition of the brightness. When the brightness around the vehicle is bright, the technique assumes that a front view of the vehicle has a bright color in a warm hue, and selects a color in a cool hue, which is a complementary color of the warm hue, for the display color. On the other hand, when the brightness around the vehicle is dark, the technique assumes that the front view of the vehicle has a dark color in a cool hue, and selects a warm hue, which is a complementary color of the cool hue, for the display color.